Cation resin ion-exchangers, regenerated with sodium chloride are used conventionally as condensate filters or polishers for industrial boiler systems to remove iron and copper particles as well as calcium or magnesium hardness traces. These high pressure boiler systems are subject to corrosion as a result of the release of sodium ions into the system, which ultimately creates hydroxide ion, with its associated corrosive action. Volatile amines are normally used in such systems as corrosion inhibitors, but in the exchange treatment, cationic amines exchange for sodium ion. The result is an increase in sodium ion concentration and the removal of the amine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,477 and its equivalent Canadian Pat. No. 1,157,973, there is disclosed a method for regenerating a cation exchange resin, wherein a salt of the corrosion inhibiting amine used in the system to be treated is employed in the exchange system as the regenerant salt. The patentee discloses specifically the use of morpholine sulfate and morpholine acetate as regenerant salts.